Scars
by Sparkypony9
Summary: This is a story, based on a comic I drew on dA, you can check it out there, my dA username is tackypony. This AU is based mostly off of the 2012 turtles, with hints of the other versions in there.


Scars-A Mona Lisa story-written version

_Characters in this story:_

_**Mona Lisa:**__ a young mutant turtle, around 13 years old, her main weapons are a pair of Sais, her mask color is red, and she has a slight temper, but has two main fears…cockroaches, and crocodiles._

_**Venus De Milo:**__ a young mutant turtle, around 13 years old, her main weapons are twin katana, her mask color is red, and she is the leader of the four turtles._

_**Angel:**__ a young mutant turtle, around 13 years old, her main weapon is a long Bo staff, her mask color is purple, and she is the healer, and inventor of the four turtles._

_**Silver:**__ a young mutant turtle, around 13 years old, her main weapons are twin Nunchucku, her mask color is orange, and she is the prankster, of the four turtles, has an odd fear of squirrels…_

_**Leatherhead (unmutated at this point):**__ a large female crocodile, is later on mutated by the Kraang, and hates trespassers. _

_**Mistress Splinter**__: a large female mutant rat. Splinter was once known as Tang Shen, but her husband and baby boy were killed by an old rival. But she does know that there is a multiverse of dimensions, and that in one of them, a man named Hamato Yoshi, still lives…_

* * *

><p>A young mutant turtle stumbled down the sewer tunnel; she wore knee and arm paddings, and a pair of Sais was hooked onto her belt. The young kunoichi seemed to be searching for something. Finally, she found what she was looking for.<p>

A scarlet mask was hanging from a nail, made of soft fabric; the mask was hanging by one of the two eye holes. The young turtle reached out and grabbed it, gently removing it from the nail. What she failed to notice, was a pair of eyes, glinting in the darkness next to her.

Once the mask was removed, she tied it on, and she visibly relaxed. The young mutant was prepared to leave, when something growled. The young one froze, terrified.

"Who dares trespass in MY territory?" A huge crocodile, though not a mutant, was crawling out of the shadows, the turtle froze, fear engulfing her, she gulped, and wondered if she should pull out her weapons, but before she could, the croc got right up in her face "You must pay"

With a slashing of claws, the turtle fell back, fresh cuts all over her face, and plastron, her mask ripped, she whimpered in fear, but the croc didn't notice, as it leaned in, to attack.

* * *

><p>"Venus, where is your sister? Mona Lisa has been gone for some time now" Venus, another mutant turtle cringed under the gaze of her mistress, a large mutant rat, who, before she was mutated had been a Ninjitsu master, and was now teaching her young turtle daughters.<p>

Angry, and waiting for an answer, the rat stared down at Venus, who gulped before saying "She is retrieving her mask from the sewers Mistress Splinter."

_"__**The sewers?**__ And if she has gone where I think she did…__**The Crocodile!"**_

* * *

><p>Splinter ran through the sewers, trying to find her missing daughter. She had left Venus De Milo at home, with her other sisters Angel and Silver.<p>

Finally, Splinter stopped. A large green tail was sweeping in glee right in front of her. She ran forward, raised her staff, and whacked the beast right across the muzzle!

The crocodile howled in pain, and lifted one clawed hand to rub its snout, in the other hand, bleeding from scars all over her body, was Mona Lisa.

After a few more whacks, Mistress Splinter stopped, and glared at the crocodile "Put. My. Daughter. Down. Right, NOW" She hissed.

The beast growled, but surprisingly obeyed. Dropping Mona Lisa onto the ground, it slithered away, hissing under its breath.

Splinter picked up her daughter Mona Lisa was unconscious, but Splinter knew that with the help of Angel and herself, Mona Lisa would be fine.

"Do not worry, dear Mona Lisa, I will make sure that none of you ever come down this tunnel, until the monster is gone." Splinter promised her young student. And with that, she headed back toward what the five of them, called home.


End file.
